


Diet Mountain Dew

by Baal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Maybe a little OOC, Unhealthy Relationships, idk - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baal/pseuds/Baal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada gran culpa que sentías, cada sentimiento triste y retorcido se iba desvaneciendo, siendo reemplazado por la gratificación y el calor obtenido cada vez que lo tocabas, besabas, esa intimidad sin sentido entre los dos forjada por nada más que la necesidad de tenerse sin hacerlo realmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diet Mountain Dew

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es un fic planeado como regalo a mi comadre, una de las mejores personas que he conocido. Esta lleno de angst, relaciones poco saludables y basado un poco en el roleplay que tenemos en un foro. Como sea, disfrutelo comadre porque este si lo voy a terminar.

Tú nombre es Dirk Strider, y en este momento estás teniendo uno de los mejores sexos de tú vida, el cual —no tan— sorpresivamente no es con tu novio.

 

Las sabanas habían caído al suelo solo para aumentar el aspecto desarreglado del pequeño cuarto pero aumentaban la posibilidad de moverse sobre el colchón, y por todos los cielos si no era moverte lo que deseabas hacer. Entre ambos el espacio presentado por la vieja cama ya no era suficiente, jamás había sido suficiente, pero con el paso del tiempo se hacía mucho más obvio que la cama de tamaño matrimonial no era una gran arena para tus —cada vez más— constantes y cambiantes actividades.

 

El lugar estaba repleto de un intoxicante aroma a sexo, licor barato y el horrible gusto de John por casi echarse encima una cubeta llena de colonia de la cual ya te habías quejado antes pero que en ese momento no te entraba la gana de criticarlo, estabas demasiado ocupado repartiendo todo tipo de besos y mordiscos sobre la piel de su cuello, siendo tan cauteloso como podías —y debías para evitar cualquier tipo de problema— de no dejar ninguna marca demasiado notable, de preferencia atacando esos pequeños lugares donde la piel ya había sido dañada por alguien más; a cambio obtenías lo mismo, por muy desordenado que luciera el azabache al entrar en un momento de éxtasis, conservaba suficiente cordura para evitar dejar marcas muy obvias. Lo cual era bastante crítico si planeaban continuar con su relación así como la habían estado llevando por años, incluso antes de que empezaras a salir con Jake y él a salir con tu hermano menor.

 

Supones que mantener estos encuentros con Egbert te hacían una mala persona, te sentías como tal cuando pensabas en ello por las noches y decidías que era momento de terminarlo de una vez, encontrándote casi de manera sorpresiva que John pensaba lo mismo que tú y se dejaban de avances íntimos entre ambos unas semanas antes de que inevitablemente algo ocurriera con la pareja del otro, una discusión fuerte, un desacuerdo, celos, decepción, todo podía valer como una excusa para simplemente volver a verse, besarse, tocarse, desayunar al día siguiente y prometiendo en vano que jamás lo volverían a hacer.

 

Un movimiento nuevo, el conjunto de tus propias caderas moviéndose con el vaivén de las de Egbert fueron suficientes para dar de nuevo contra ese conjunto de nervios en su interior, estimulándolo y acortando su respiración un poco.

 

Te sorprende ver cómo es que sabes que reaccionará; dejando de respirar por un momento, su piel erizándose de forma notable como si una corriente de aire frío le recorriera el cuerpo, empezando a ir con más necesidad contra ti, arrebatándote a ti y a él mismo gemidos escandalosos.

 

“Dirk, fuck. _Dirk_ ” Te sorprende aún más el realizar que aunque sabes cómo reaccionará todo lo sientes como nuevo, refrescante —y aunque contradictorio— como si no lo esperaras del todo. Era una de esas sensaciones que podían competir con la sensación de un buen orgasmo, podrías incluso decir que se trataba de la principal razón por la cual continuabas volviendo a él.

 

Lo cual era una mentira, porque estabas consiente que era mucho más que eso. Una respuesta un poco más simple pero menos romántica: Ambos eran idiotas que no podían decidirse a resolver aquella cosa monstruosa y enredada que era su relación.

 

El moreno resolvió por entonar gemidos y jadeos más fuertes, sabías que esto era una clara señal de que sabía que te estabas distrayendo, algo que no estaba permitido hacer cuando se mantenía relaciones con John Egbert. No ibas a negarle la atención que reclamaba, optando por hacer a un lado cualquier otro pensamiento y simplemente en enfocarte en él y lo realmente cerca que estabas de lograr tu propio orgasmo.

 

Tus manos estableciéndose de manera firme en sus caderas para volver a tomar el control del ritmo hasta que finalmente ambos estaban coordinados de manera perfecta. John tenía pensado algo más, saliéndose de encima mientras gruñías.

 

“Vaya forma de cortar el rollo, Egbert” Reclamaste, pero solo obtuviste a cambio una risa mezclada con un resoplido.

 

“Cállate y deja de pensar tan fuerte” Se acercó de nuevo, subiéndose a tu regazo nuevamente e inclinándose por un beso al cual aceptaste.

 

Acomodándose de nuevo, el menor tomó tu miembro para alinearlo de nuevo, dejando su peso caer poco a poco y rompiendo el beso para que pequeños suspiros fueran liberados. Pudiste haber esperado hasta que él se acomodara completamente, pero ya habían hecho suficiente en las últimas dos horas para saber que un poco de liderazgo tuyo no le afectaría en lo absoluto. Además de que ya estabas un poco impaciente.

 

Volviste a tomarle de las caderas, en un movimiento brusco penetrándolo completamente de nuevo y capturando sus labios antes de que se quejara. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido un poco y la brusquedad con la que devolvía el beso te dejaba saber lo ligeramente irritado que lo habías hecho, pero al dar de nuevo con aquel punto en su interior dejó que otra emoción más se apoderara de él. Era lo mejor que podías observar.

 

John siempre había sido alguien que mostraba emoción con total facilidad y amplificaba esas emociones con todos sus gestos, muy al contrario de ti mismo que permanecías con la misma careta de indiferencia la gran mayoría del tiempo, sin importar qué. Ahora mismo estabas haciendo una excepción a esa regla, dejando que tu rostro reflejara exactamente que estabas sintiendo, y no era más que placer intenso.

 

Te enfocaste nuevamente en él, en su rostro, aunque te parecía casi imposible no hacerlo. Cada pequeño cambio que te fascinaba y llenaba de cierto orgullo, porque eras tú quien lograba todo eso. Gustas de ver sus ojos, ligeramente entrecerrados y nublados de necesidad, eran suficiente para reducirte a nada.

 

Volviste a dar con ese punto especial, logrando que John abriera los ojos de golpe, moviéndose contra ti más desesperadamente para volver a sentir esa sensación de placer “Oh _Dios_. S-sigue haciendo eso”.

 

“Puedes llamarme solo Dirk, ¿Sabes?” Bromeaste, tu voz casi sin aire y con la sonrisa de medio lado llena de autosatisfacción. Si no fuera porque estaba bastante ocupado intentando recuperar el aire y era prácticamente imposible tener algo de control en su propia voz, John te habría mandado a la mierda por ese comentario, así que lo único que conseguiste fue un pequeño bufido.

 

Llevo sus manos de tus hombros hacia tu nuca, enredando sus largos dedos en tu cabello para jalarlos de manera suave. Acercándose para compartir un beso poco coordinado entre ambos el cual agradecidamente aceptaste, volviéndose poco a poco besos profundos, hambrientos, llenos de necesidad. Aceleraste un poco tu ritmo, tus jadeos siendo ahogados por los besos y sus propios gemidos siendo entrecortados. Cada gran culpa que sentías, cada sentimiento triste y retorcido se iba desvaneciendo, siendo reemplazado por la gratificación y el calor obtenido cada vez que lo tocabas, besabas, esa intimidad sin sentido entre los dos forjada por nada más que la necesidad de tenerse sin hacerlo realmente.

 

Estaba claro que no durarían más, él estremeciéndose sobre ti, apenas siendo hábil para regresar cada beso sin tener que retirarse inmediatamente y moviéndose de manera frenética, delatando que estaba cerca, pero más cerca estabas tú. Aún estaba a discusión como demonios habían logrado aplazar este momento en el que finalmente sus cuerpos no iban a resistir más, pero todo tenía un final y el suyo estaba a nada de llegar.

 

Lo mejor de todo era esa sensación, la de darte cuenta de que no eras capaz de distinguir donde terminabas y donde empezaba el menor. Ambos pechos pegados al máximo en un abrazo demasiado íntimo. Tus labios lejos de los suyos, más ocupados en probar nuevamente la piel de su cuello y hombro, trazando un camino de besos. Su boca solo recitando tu nombre como si fuera la única palabra que conociera o necesitara.

 

“¡Dirk–!” Necesitaba más, sonaba tan desesperado y el cambio en su voz era algo que adorabas. Estabas seguro que si el mismo John que veías todos los días, aquel que conocías fuera del dormitorio, entraba por la puerta como si nada, se habría escandalizado y avergonzado de sí mismo con tal fuerza que sería imposible sacarlo de su habitación por una semana. Y tú, tú seguramente habrías fingido exitosamente que escucharlo no te afectaba, saliendo por la puerta nuevamente para seguir con tus actividades diarias y mentir cada vez que te preguntaban si escucharlo llamar por ti no te había afectado en nada.

 

Le tomaste de nuevo, tirándolo a la cama con tus manos sobre sus caderas y penetrándolo con un nuevo y creciente fervor, sacándole un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. Jurabas por todo lo que creías divino (que no era mucho) que no ibas a dejarlo hasta estar seguro de que no iba a caminar bien por la semana.

 

Miradas conectadas, había algo en el azul cristalizado de sus ojo de lo cual simplemente no podías escapar en ese momento ni cuando regresaba a ti por las noches. Lo necesitabas, cada día más necesitabas de observarlo en esa forma, sus ojos llenos de deseo mientras le escuchabas suplicar por tu nombre, porque en el fondo tenías esa espina posesiva con la cual no podías soportar la idea de que alguien más que no fuera tu pudiera ver esa mirada. Misma espina que sabías que John tenía, no era muy sutil ocultando la pequeña irritación que sentía cuando observaba las marcas más recientes que Jake te había dejado o las pocas veces en que este te tomaba de la mano en público. Era algo que ambos sabían que existía, pero ninguno lo mencionaba y sinceramente estabas contento con que no trajera ese tema a relucir, no necesitabas de más pensamientos que complicaran aún más las cosas.

 

Enredó sus piernas alrededor de tu cadera, empujándote más hacia él y haciendo casi imposible el que puedas escapar de él. No es tampoco como si desearas hacer eso. Todo aquel sonido húmedo, la piel chocar contra la piel mezclado con tus propios gemidos y los suyos, era tan indecente y crudo que si no fuera porque toda la sangre estaba más concentrada en otra parte, tu rostro estaría completamente rojo.

 

“Mierda–… John, _Dios, John_ ” Lo amabas, en cierta forma. Era un amor que jamás evolucionaría a algo más que la relación que ya poseían. Se necesitaban para verse, rellenar ese algo que simplemente no era posible de hacer con sus respectivas parejas, poseer un momento en el que los dos simplemente eran quienes eran sin nada de romanticismo en ello. No, jamás fueron exactamente románticos o cursis, no podían hacerlo, se conocían lo suficiente para que esto hiciera imposible concebir la idea del otro de una forma melosa.

 

Tomaste su miembro necesitado de atención, estimulándolo para poder darle esa liberación ansiada, siendo suficiente para llevarlo al extremo. Mostrando esa perfecta y estúpida sonrisa que solo deseabas arrebatársela a besos mientras lanzaba el ultimo gemido “ _Dirk_ ”

 

Su interior contrayéndose alrededor tuyo al compás de su orgasmo, haciéndote soltar una pequeña maldición al no poder soportar más, corriéndote. No dejaste de moverte, pero el ritmo había bajado de manera considerable hasta que finalmente habías liberado la última gota de tu esencia.

 

Te quedaste ahí, solo un momento mientras te tomabas el tiempo de recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas para hacer algo más que intentar no aplastarlo. John había cerrado los ojos, dejando que su cabeza cayera completamente en el colchón e ignorándote por el momento. Estabas bien con eso.

 

Desenredó sus piernas después de un minuto, dejándote ir. Caíste a su lado e inmediatamente te atrapó en un abrazo enredoso con los brazos y piernas aun sin abrir los ojos. De manera lenta correspondiste al abrazo, dejando tu cabeza recargarse contra la del otro. Había llegado ese momento en el que ninguno de los dos decía nada, era momento de dormir hasta que la alarma los despertara y se enfrentaran al dolor de las horas siguientes. Al principio te era un poco asqueroso, aun te parece de esa forma, pero el cansancio podía más contigo y de todas formas podrías tener una ducha placentera más al rato.

 

Con el aliento de John cerca, chocando contra tu cuello te rejalaste aun más. Estaba dormido, siempre se dormía de manera inmediata después de que tenía sexo y no podías hacer nada más que encontrarlo un poco gracioso, especialmente pensando en cómo Dave seguramente se frustraba de no poder hablar con él sobre todo lo que sentía o quejarse de cualquier marca que pudo haberle dejado.

 

Caías lentamente en un estado de sueño, y mientras tus parpados se volvían más y más pesados, cayendo profundamente dormido acompañado del moreno.

 

~*~*~*~

 

_Detestas la idea de tener que compartir tu espacio con alguien más, compartir un departamento con alguien que no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba tu horario ni métodos de organización —y aunque tu hermano menor se había ofrecido el ir contigo hasta Nueva York y apoyarte en ese asunto, lo rechazaste, porque habías escapado de Houston por esa razón, tener tu propio espacio—, pero era un mal que a veces era necesario, y además este sujeto Egbert parecía ser buena persona._

_“¿Por qué tienes un montón de muñecos tirados en una pila? ¿Duermes con algunos de ellos?”_

_También parecía que sería un desgraciado de mierda._

_“Puede ser, eso no te incumbe y no los toques”_

_“Geez, no planeaba hacerlo, creeme”_

_John llegó a ti por pura sugerencia de Dave, diciendo que si al menos no ibas a aceptarlo a él por cualquier razón que tuvieras para negarte de su presencia cool, podrías darle un lugar a un amigo suyo que actualmente estaba en la zona buscando por un lugar donde vivir. Te dio todo tipo de información sobre él, desde un número hasta una foto de él, casi saltando de tu silla al ver a alguien parecido a tu mejor amigo en una foto con otros ojos._

_Al principio te negaste en aceptar esa oferta al considerar que si era amigo de Dave era porque tenía que ser muy similar a la pequeña molestia para tenerle tanta confianza, pero después de la novena persona a la que entrevistaste —una mujer de una onda bastante hippie fotografa que tenía toda la intención de andar desnuda por la casa y hacer reuniones con otros nudistas para hacer sesiones entre ellos de fotografías artísticas—, decidiste que albergar al pelinegro en tu apartamento no podía ser tan malo._

_El departamento que tenías era suficientemente grande para dos personas, demasiado para ti solo y tus pocos muebles, así que se veía vacío, lo que le daba el aspecto de ser aun más grande._

_Estaba claro que no era tuyo, era de tu hermano mayor que decidió darte —totalmente en contra de tu voluntad— un pequeño empujón para tu nueva e independiente vida, pagando los primeros dos meses mientras encontrabas un trabajo estable, a partir de que le avisaste que tenías ya un trabajo cortó toda la ayuda para pagarlo y, dicho en sus palabras, ‘Es momento de que te destete de una vez y sigas por ti mismo’. Ibas a argumentar que te valías de ti mismo desde los tres años cuando empezaste a preparar tu propia rutina del día pero hacerlo garantizaba una discusión de al menos 2 horas llenas de metáforas sin mucho sentido y diversos cambios de tema. En otras palabras, no valía la pena._

_John examinaba el lugar, o en realidad solo observaba la falta de muebles. Casi estabas seguro de que parecía danzar a su alrededor, como uno de esos niños que se mueven a una casa más espaciosa en el campo por mero capricho de sus padres. De hecho tenía todo ese aire infantil que contradecía a sus facciones._

_“¿Estás buscando un compañero por temporada o de tiempo indefinido?” Lo observaste moverse hacia la enorme ventana del salón, recargándose un poco en el marco para ver hacia afuera._

_“Hasta que yo lo aguante o decida mudarse a otro lado, más bien” Esto causo que en su rostro apareciera una sonrisa en el otro, bastante grande y que podías observar gracias a su reflejo en la ventana._

_“Perfecto”_

_Despegaste tu espalda de la pared, abandonado la por primera vez desde que el otro había empezado a andar por ahí, cuidando que no tocara nada que fuera muy valioso (todo era una porquería, pero una porquería valiosa). Llegaste la pequeña cocina al otro extremo del salón, sacando una lata de tu refresco de preferencia y abriéndolo para dar un trago “Sin embargo” John se giró para verte “Tienes que saber que yo salgo de las 8pm hasta las 3am y me gusta dormir todo lo que resta de la noche.”_

_Eso no parecía sorprenderlo mucho “Oh, bien. Yo tengo un horario más o menos similar. Salgo de 6pm a 1am” Esto empezaba a ser terriblemente conveniente, te agradaba más “¿Dónde trabajas?”_

_“Soy bartender en Derse, ¿el club que está en un edificio pintado completamente de morado tanto afuera como adentro?” Asiente “Ahí”_

_“Wow, pensé que era un lugar manejado por la mafia”_

_“Lo es” Afirmas, notando un poco la sorpresa e intriga en el otro “La dueña es Condesce Peixes”_

_Esto parece llamar aún más su atención “¿La que es dueña como de un montón de compañías electrónicas, farmacéuticas y Betty Crocker?” Esa mujer era dueña de demasiadas cosas, parecía tener un apetito voraz por obtener aún más dinero. No te sorprendería si llegaba el día en que comprara todo el país por puro capricho._

_“La misma, pero casi nunca se aparece ahí. Quien la maneja es una mujer bastante misteriosa, nadie sabe su nombre en realidad pero todos le dicen Snowman, y sorpresa, es miembro de los Felt. Por lo cual no es raro ver algunas peleas ahí entre ellos y los Midnght Crew” Por cada palabra puedes jurar que la expresión que hace de preocupación e incomodidad incrementa, lo cual es bastante graciosa para ti._

_“Así que… ¿eres como miembro de los Felt?” Parecía tan serio con esa pregunta, estaba siendo completamente serio, Dios santo. Soltaste un ‘Pfff’, causando que John frunciera el entrecejo e hiciera un puchero “No te rías, douchebag”_

_“¿Crees que tengo pinta de matón o algo por el estilo?”_

_“No es exactamente como si tuvieras la pinta de la Madre Teresa de Calcuta” Era tu turno de alzar una ceja. ¿Y ese era tu próximo compañero de habitación? Empezaba a caerte bien._

_“… Tienes un punto” Aceptaste, no podías negar algo que era parcialmente cierto (aun así, no tienes pinta de matón) “Pero no, solo trabajo ahí. Así que no te preocupes en que en algún momento aparecerán sujetos en el departamento disparando a todo lo que se parezca a mi”_

_Esto parece causarle algo de alivio a la vez que ríe un poco “Más te vale, aun soy muy joven para morir como en una escena de alguna película de la prohibición” Sonrió, y jurabas que una sonrisa como esa solo la habías visto a través de una pantalla de computadora, pero era diferente “Juraba que trabajabas en computación, mecánica o algo por el estilo. Digo, por las computadoras que están ahí en la sala”_

_“Yeah, trabajo haciendo programas o reparando computadoras. El sueldo del club no está mal pero no es algo a lo que quisiera dedicarme toda mi vida”_

_“Entiendo”_

_“¿Y tú de que trabajas?” John se acercó a ti, atacando directamente al refrigerador. Increible, no había pasado más de 15 minutos desde que puso un pie dentro del apartamento y ya estaba hurgando en el refrigerador libremente como si ya estuviera viviendo ahí._

_“Toco el piano en Prospit” Se dio por vencido, al parecer no había nada de su gusto ahí adentro. Prospit no te era desconocido, era un restaurante bastante lujoso al cual habías ido una o dos veces por mera obligación fraternal. Te sorprendía que alguien trabajando en un lugar así estuviera falto de un techo donde dormir._

_“La paga debe ser buena, ¿no?”_

_“Es… decente, pero es un trabajo temporal. No quisiera dedicarme solo a vivir de tocar para personas ricas que van a comer platillos con comida sobrevaluada” Dejó en paz al pobre electrodoméstico, con una expresión que solo podías identificar como decepción “Busco pequeños proyectos, participar en grupos, tener algún agente, cosas así”_

_“Cool, mientras no te de por practicar en la madrugada”_

_Hizo un puchero “Pero es cuando más tengo creatividad para componer cosas”_

_“Y es cuando si oigo un ruido estando dormido no temo a usar una katana para silenciarlo” Era una broma, pero John no tenía que saber eso, te conformabas completamente con la expresión de horror que había en su rostro._

_“Ok, bien, ¿y qué tal si yo hago el desayuno todos los días a cambio de que no intentes asesinarme con una tonta arma anime?”_

_“Primero, servir cereal en un plato no es hacer desayuno. Y dos, no son tontas armas anime. Son leales armas blancas venidas de una de las tierras más honorables que puedas conocer, dorkface” John rodó los ojos, pero eso no quitaba que su insulto a tus (baratas) katanas fuese más verdadero._

_“Yeah, claro” Bufó, tomando asiento en la ridícula y pequeña mesa que apenas poseía tres sillas y ninguna de ellas igual a la otra “Y para tu información, yo sé cocinar algo más que cereal con leche”_

_Un momento “¿Sabes cocinar?”_

_Asintió “¿Prefieres cocina clásica francesa, fusión, o americana?”_

_Sentías que un pequeño coro de ángeles había aparecido y de pronto todo el lugar estaba más que iluminado “… Cásate conmigo”_

_Rio, y fue la risa más tonta pero agradable de todas “¿Eso significa que me aceptas como compañero de piso?”_

_“Si, bienvenido a Casa Egderp”_

_“Gracias, Stridork”_

~*~*~*~

 

Tus ojos se abrieron lentamente, tu cuerpo reaccionando poco a poco ante la falta de calor y te costó poco entender que a tu lado de la cama ya no había nadie. El sentimiento de vacío apareció, pero se fue (obligaste a que se fuera) casi de manera inmediata. Te sentaste al borde de la cama, admirando a la habitación. Las cortinas estaban abiertas al igual que la ventana, el desastre de sábanas y ropa no estaba, dando paso a encontrar tu ropa doblada y puesta en una silla cerca de la cama. Sonreíste de manera inconsciente y lo entendiste. Dave había llegado al apartamento.

 

Había un pequeño tratado entre los dos, algo que como siempre, jamás lo habían hablado directamente pero solo lo acordaron gracias a sus acciones. Ninguno de los dos dejaba la cama al caer exhausto después del sexo, especialmente John quien por mucho que lo negara era extremadamente flojo para levantarse. Usualmente los dos se despertaban el uno al otro y se mantenían ahí, entre promesas vanas de que esto simplemente no podía pasar de nuevo o bromas estúpidas, discutiendo como si en realidad no habían hecho nada más que dormir.  En casos como estos, con la pareja del otro a nada de llegar al apartamento, el otro dejaba el cuarto.

 

Podías escuchar ruido venir de la sala, diálogos, pero aun estabas adormilado para poder poner atención y entender que era lo que estaban diciendo. Estiraste el brazo, tomando tu ropa para empezar a ponértela.

 

El sueño se fue retirando poco a poco, tomaste tus gafas y colocaste en su respectivo lugar sobre tu rostro, preparado para salir, pero te detuviste de seco, escuchando pasos acercarse.

 

“Ya no importa, Dave. Ahora bebete el maldito café”

 

“John, no te pongas así. Es solo un viaje”

 

“Un viaje de _medio año_ , Dave. Viaje que aceptaste sin siquiera decirme al respecto”

 

Oh no.

 

“Es mi sueño, John. ¡Finalmente se dignaron a leer un libreto mío! Además, puedes venir conmigo”

 

“Pudiste decirme antes, ¡No a dos semanas de irte, por dios santo!”

 

Negaste con la cabeza, a veces querías ir a golpear en la cabeza a Dave, pero recordabas que era ya suficientemente grande para hacerse responsable de lo que hacía y siempre podías ir a darle un zape más tarde.

 

Giraste sobre tus talones, caminando hacia el escritorio sobresaturado de partes mecánicas ubicando tu teléfono, tenías mensajes de Jake. Era perfecto, así prestabas atención a algo más que no fuese la pelea de esos dos. Al parecer había encontrado un nuevo empleo en el zoológico de la ciudad y te había mandado una foto de él junto con el cachorro de tigre recién llegado, mientras no intentara traerlo a casa.

 

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de manera repentina e inmediatamente volteaste a ver quien había entrado, descubriendo a un alterado John recargado en la puerta y apretando la quijada con fuerza al igual que los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. No te agradaba verlo así. Dejaste el celular, Jake había dejado de responderte hace rato “¿John?”

 

Sin decir nada más, el otro se te fue encima casi como intentando taclearte y derrumbarte al suelo. Lo soportaste y regresaste el abrazo que necesitaba “Se va a ir… medio año”

 

 

Suspiraste, sosteniéndolo un poco más fuerte “Lo sé” Ibas a tener que hablar con Dave, y con hablar te referías a que se enfrentara contra el poder de tu palma y ver qué tan rápido podía huir de tu katana. Por ahora, tenías algo más que atender.

 

Te quedaste así un rato hasta que le ofreciste continuar con esto más tarde mirando alguna película que quisiera, siempre y cuando no fuera tan horrible como cualquier otra que te había hecho ver. Aceptó, dejando el cuarto al igual que el apartamento. Dave seguía ahí, haciendo puchero.

 

“Arriba” Llamaste su atención, tomando la katana más cercana.

 

“¿Qué?”

 

“Arriba, no estamos en Texas así que no podemos hacer nada en el techo y será mejor que hayas practicado tus reflejos o lo empieces a hacer en estos seis meses”

 

“Mierda”


End file.
